sexo por despecho
by pandorayoukai
Summary: kurama un play boy acostandose con cuanta mujer se le atraviese o lo mire si quiera, si quieren saber de que se trata lean mi historia


_**Sexo por despecho**_

_**Pandora youkai**_

_Hola como están soy yo, Pandora youkai, les digo esto para que no quede ninguna duda de que la persona que escribió este fic soy yo, lo hago por que ¡¡¡¡YA ME CANSE QUE ESCRIBAN DE MI PRECIOSO KITSUNE TANTO YAOI…! ¡Aaaaahhhh! Ya me desahogue. No soy homo fóbica ni nada por el estilo es mas tengo muchos fics yaoi de yuyuhakusho, pero quiero saber ¿por que nadie empata a kurama con otro que no sea el clon de vegeta? (por si nadie lo había notado es igualititico hasta el modo agrio tiene) por eso escribí este fic, y a los amantes de esta pareja, pues… para que les advierto mini vegeta no sale en este cuento es mas, quiero decirles que si alguien me manda una que otra pedrada por este fic okaeri (bienvenido) sea, esto no significa que no voy a seguir leyendo los fics de kasushi miko (ningenkai es un lugar maravilloso) o a Yukii (el juego de la cosmo) ya que me gustaron mucho pero hoy si, ni maíz palomas, ¡NO POR FUERZA EL SER EXTREMADAMENTE KAWAII ES SER GAY! Así que aquí les voy…_

_**Capitulo único.**_

_**¿Fue por despecho?**_

_Kurama miraba al cielo, habían pasado 6 meses desde la última vez que pensó en ese desagradecido hankoorime y cada vez que lo hacia se le revolvía el estomago de imaginarlo echado junto a la bruja de mokuro. _

_Desde entonces comenzó a salir con sus compañeras de la preparatoria cada vez que lo invitaban a una fiesta él aceptaba, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a mantener relaciones sexuales con cualquiera que se le insinuase, no tardo mucho en convertirse en un don Juan cautivaba a una chica y de pronto ¡zazzz! La llevaba a la cama, pero su naturaleza youkai le dominaba de manera extraña cuando tenia sexo con una mujer nunca mas la volvía a buscar (no se como se les dirá en otros países pero en el mió a un hombre así le llamamos zorro.) En cierta ocasión un par de amigas le invitaron a una pool´s party (fiesta en la piscina) lo cual le llamo la atención y obviamente que asistió, al llegar al lugar donde seria la susodicha fiestita, se encontraban una gran variedad de mujeres y hombres todos metidos en la alberca o sentados alrededor de ella, inmediatamente fue visto por las chicas fue asediado por todas y cada una de ellas, este a su vez aprovechaba la situación y lo llena que se encontraba la piscina de personas tuvo sexo con un par de ellas y para su suerte nadie descubrió lo que había hecho a excepción de sus amantes. Ya entrada la noche en ese mismo lugar, aprovechando que dentro de la casa había una pista de baile improvisada, este busco un momento de tranquilidad y lo encontró en la anteriormente atestada piscina se sentó en una de las orillas de la semi iluminada piscina, se quito sus sandalias y metió los pies en ella dejándose relajar por la fría agua, entonces volvió a pasar la soledad le jugaba otro de sus trucos haciéndole recordar los momentos vividos junto a él hasta el momento mismo en que le dijo adiós. _

_-¡¡¡¡¡Shimatta! ¡Koorime!_

_Maldijo a su soledad y rogó por tener algo para sacarse ese despecho, entonces, como si su rezo hubiera sido escuchado sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro llamándolo con un dejo de preocupación _

_- ¿daijobu? Minamino sempai._

_- hai. Shinpairanai, Hanata chan _

_Yumi hanata, era una estudiante de intercambio había llegado de la isla Okinawa y era la única chica de su salón que no había caído en las garras del gingitsune, pero esa noche el kitsune se sentía con suerte y lo intento se sentía con la sangre tan caliente y no precisamente de excitación, mas bien, era de rabia contra aquel que le había abandonado, así que poniendo carita de venado sentenciado tomo la mano de la joven y teniéndola contra su pecho le pidió un favor _

_- hanata chan ¿puedo pedirte un favor? _

_- hai, minamino sempai… _

_- quédate conmigo, aquí en este lugar._

_La joven accedió a la petición del apuesto y kawaii de minamino e imitándolo se quito sus propias sandalias para sentarse junto a él, suiichi comenzó a cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos, mas una pregunta de la chica le detuvo en seco._

_- minamino san ¿estas despechado?_

_-"…"_

_- ¡gomen ne! Será mejor que me retire…_

_Antes de que ella se pudiera ir suiichi la sujeto por el brazo suavemente pero al mismo tiempo con firmeza, acerco su cuerpo peligrosamente al de ella y comenzó a besar tímidamente sus labios, en esta ocasión el youko se permitió disfrutar de cada beso, cerro sus ojos para saborear la tibia sensación de aquel cuerpo bajo sus manos, hanata llevaba puesto su traje de baño el cual era de dos piezas que permitía deleitarse con las curvas bien definidas de la jovencita, su piel canela era el perfecto contraste para sus ojos miel y su cabello castaño, suiichi hábilmente llego hasta donde el sostén se sujetaba y quito magistralmente en un santiamén, suiichi llevo a la chica a una haragana que yacia a pocos centímetros de su posición actual, el deposito el cuerpo de ella ahí solo para darse el lujo de admirarla observo como el rostro de la chica había tomado un rubor muy tenue, al tiempo que el se deshacía de su propia ropa la cual no era mucha solamente un polo de color azul marino y la bermuda blanca quedando únicamente en ropa interior, al terminar se acerco a la joven desatando el nudo de su salida de baño para encontrarse con un sugestivo bikini, el pelirrojo dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de la muchacha y reanudo sus besos sobre los labios de ella, suiichi podía escuchar los leves gemidos que salían de la boca de yumi entre beso y beso, teniendo a su merced a su compañera suiichi viajaba por su cuerpo como trazando un camino de fuego, la mano de suiichi bajo hasta el sexo de la chica que al contacto con la mano del zorro se humedeció, sin darle tiempo para asimilar toda esa excitación se introdujo en ella haciéndola gemir aun mas entre los gemidos y palabras incoherentes que de boca salían logro reconocer un par de ellas, el movimiento incesante de mete y saca de los dedos del youko pronto se volvieron nada, ya que habiendo salido de ella se coloco en posición para reemplazar sus dedos por su ya palpitante y enardecido miembro, acerco la punta de este a la humedecida vagina de la chica y al introducirlo encontró que gracias a la lubricación este se deslizaba fácilmente, evitando lastimarla apoyo todo su peso en el delgado cuerpo bajo el y cuando estuvo cómodo introdujo de un golpe su pene haciendo que yumi se aferrara a su espalda buscando refugio de ese incesante pero placentero dolor, suiichi besaba sus labios tratando de apaciguar aunque fuese un poco aquella molestia, cuando aquel dolor ceso yumi experimento de mano del pelirrojo una exquisita combinación de salvajismo y ternura, ya que en un momento las estocadas eran suaves y llenas de ternura y en otro se volvían salvajes llegando a lastimarla pero en cuanto ella emitía una leve queja pareciera que suiichi volvía a comportarse dulcemente, el tiempo hizo lo suyo las penetraciones se volvieron mas rápidas y la respiración del youko se volvió acelerada y en una milésima de segundo experimento el tan anhelado orgasmo salio del cuerpo de ella a tiempo para expulsar el tibio semen, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que ella quedase embarazada, después de la excitación y la pasión la joven se levanto de la silla que había cumplido con éxito la tarea que se le había dado camino hasta la orilla de la piscina y se lanzo en un elegante clavado la figura de la chica nadando grácil bajo el agua hizo pensar a suiichi que talvez por esta única ocasión el sexo no era por despecho…_

_Ya termine… _

_Bueno espero que me den su opinión aunque pensándolo mejor… ¡es broma! _

_Pueden arrojarme de todo si no les gusto y si le gusto también, ya saben el publico manda. Aunque esta ocasión el zorro no estuvo con el mini vegeta (el que lo llame así no significa que no me guste) ya vieron que todo lo ocurrido fue por su culpa. Y si quieren una continuación me la piden y si no, pues no._

_Matta ne…_


End file.
